gman_revenge_on_the_serversfandomcom-20200215-history
Anju Maaka
Anju Maaka (真紅 杏樹 Maaka Anjū) is Karin Maaka's younger sister. Although Karin is clumsy and never seems to be able to do anything right, Anju still loves Karin dearly and wouldn't hesitate to defend her if someone were to bring harm to her. Basic Info Anju Maaka is the youngest child of the Maaka (Marker) family. She is a young girl, and resembles her maternal grandmother Cecilia. She is quiet, very mature, and is not afraid to stand up to anyone, including her older brother. Anju prefers to wear Gothic Lolita clothing, and a black bow to tie her hair with. Although she hasn't fully awakened as a vampire, Anju developed her skills at a very young age. Years before the start of the series, she was able to handle her bats to the point where her parents consider her a prodigy. Anju can use her bats to watch over Karin during the day because she usually cannot go outside. Whenever Karin bites someone and injects her blood into the victim, Anju uses a bat to erase the person's memory. Unlike other vampires, she seems to have a higher tolerance to sunlight. Prior to becoming an adult, Anju could come outside on a sunny day whenever she is carrying a parasol. If it was cloudy, or if she goes outside in the evening, her parasol was not needed. Anju has a hobby of collecting dolls, but her favorite doll is Boogie (called "Boogie-kun" by Anju), which contains the soul of a serial killer known as the "Striped Shirt Slasher". This coincides with a special power of hers which allows her to put the souls of the dead into dolls and communicate with them. Boogie is kept inside the doll because he is a dangerous spirit and Anju seals him up in there and often threatens to wipe his soul off the face of the planet. He can get out if he is separated from her for too long or if she is extremely weak. Personality Anju, for the most part, displays very little expression. She is shown to deeply care about her family, more specifically, Karin. One notable trait of hers is her loyalty and care for her big sister, as she is always shown to be concerned of Karin's well being and would be willing to sacrifice her own happiness in exchange for her sister's. Blood Affinity * Loneliness Facts * Davide and Sayon call Boogie, Pooki. * Anju appears to be well in control of her emotions. Because of such, she often the voice of reason in the Marker family squabbles. * Anju awoke as an adult vampire a year earlier than her siblings, likely due to her talents. * She tries fighting off the urge to drink blood, but decides to help her classmate by drinking his loneliness away. She then becomes depressed by Karin congratulating her maturation and spends a lot of time locked up in her room, crying. * Anju seems to have a good sense of how people act, albeit if her subject is studied enough. * She is the only one of her siblings not have been traumatized by Elda. This is because she knows when to hide to avoid her, given she vanished moments after Elda returned from losing Ren when he ran away. Category:Karin Characters